


Rekindle Firefly's Light

by funkyfreshalien



Series: Fireflies [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Calamity Ganon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn, back at it again lads, not the king tho cause hes a piece of shit, the classic au of "what if the champions came back to life after ganons demise"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyfreshalien/pseuds/funkyfreshalien
Summary: Revali and the other champion's are given a second chance at life after Ganon's defeat. With many of their former obligations finished, they're able to focus on their true passions - for Revali, his relationship with the Hylian knight finally has a chance to develop, now that the looming threat of their shared duty is gone.Sequel to Fireflies Stuck in Bottles.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Fireflies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179023
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YO WHATS UP i realized i keep forgetting to post this after i wrote it for my friends bday and then i remembered cause its the 35th anniversary! woohoo!  
> you dont technically need to read the previous fic i dont think but they do pair well and this was intentionally written as a sequel, so id reccommend it.  
> im on twitter @/funkyfreshalien where you can yell at me about revalink cause i love it. idk when ill get around to finishing this cause i have genshin impact brain disease rn but it will hopefully eventually happen... at some point. ty!

Revali’s awakening is not sudden, nor expected. First, it is in the thick, cloying rot of the air making it hard to breathe for the heaviness of it. Then the damp coolness of stone, rough and broken underneath his head, his back, his feet. Then his blood, slow under his skin. This is the order of how he comes to realize he is alive. 

He peels his eyes open with effort, lids tacky. What he first blearily sees is a great, yawning wreckage opening to the sky. He doesn’t fully comprehend what he’s looking at, really - perhaps a spire, hollowed by some massive object falling through it. Then he looks further down, around where he lays, and sees the slick, bubbling malice shifting on the walls and floor. And he remembers. 

He tries to sit up, but his arms cannot hold under the sudden pressure of pushing up his body, and he collapses back down, knocking out what little air he has gathered from his shallow breathing. He hears the rustle of clothing and is suddenly stricken with fear - if he cannot even lift himself, what hope does he have of a fight? But when he turns his head, he sees next to him lies Mipha, her breath so light he can’t hear it at all. He turns his head to the other side and sees Urbosa, whose own eyes are starting to squint open. 

He opens his beak to say something, but the sudden dryness of his throat sends him into a wracking coughing fit. When he manages to calm down, he finds Urbosa looking at him in such a vulnerable way it frightens him. 

“Revali,” she says, her cracked, rasping voice so quiet. He manages a nod. “How?”

“I don’t -” he manages, but is interrupted by another, smaller coughing fit. She reaches out to him, trying to soothe, but her whole arm shakes with the effort. When he takes a better look at her, as her hand brushes weekly against his shoulder, he realizes how gaunt she is. Gone is any muscle she once had, any fat that might have clung stubbornly to her chest or hips. She’s so thin that her clothes - white gossamer things, pooling onto the floor around her - nearly slide off entirely. 

She looks like she wants to say more, but either she chooses not to, or her own dehydration prevents her from further speech. He hears another sound, this time opposite of him in what’s becoming rapidly apparent is a circle of their bodies. It’s closer to the shift of rubble than of cloth, and even with his brain feeling like it’s full of down, he can guess as to who would make such a noise.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Daruk rumbles, sounding far less wrecked than the other two. Urbosa turns her head in his direction, but doesn’t move any further. Revali, though, is beginning to have trouble keeping his eyes open at all, exhaustion beginning to overtake him. “Oh,” he hears Daruk say, quiet and broken, likely noticing them. He doesn’t say anything further, though, nor make any movement - at least, not before Revali slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

He awakes again what feels like moments later, but the process is no faster than the first time. He can hear voices, but they’re muffled with an almost underwater quality, and coupled with a light ringing noise. He tries to sleep through it at first, but eventually the voices start clearing up enough to make out what’s being said, and he’s pulled completely from his slumber. 

“Revali,” says a panicked voice he recognizes. “Revali, please, wake up. Please. Please, please, please wake up.”

He blinks his eyes open, this time with more difficulty, as if weights were attached to his lids. Zelda kneels above him, caked in filth, obvious tear streaks running down her sobbing face. She chokes up as she sees him begin to respond, expression screwing up even further. “Oh, thank Hylia,” she gasps out between breaths, gently gathering him in her arms in an embrace. 

He tries to hug her back, but his wings tremble so badly he can’t lift them. They flop to his side instead, but she seems too busy crying into his head feathers to notice. Behind her, he can see Urbosa sitting upright and leaning against Daruk, who seems almost half the size he once was, hunched over under the weight of his own rock mass. He can’t see Mipha, though, which worries him. 

Zelda begins to pull away, but continues to hold onto him in an effort to keep him steady. “We’re going to get you somewhere to heal,” she says, her voice trembling. “Link’s getting water right now so Mipha doesn’t dry out. And for you all, as well. You’re incredibly dehydrated.” She sniffs. “But you’re going to be okay. It’s all going to be okay.” 

“Link,” he croaks desperately, but doesn’t manage to say any more. 

“He’s fine,” she assures him. “We beat Ganon. He’s not hurt, he - the grace of the Goddess healed us. And you.” 

Revali relaxes, nodding in such a small way it must hardly be noticeable at all. Zelda smiles at him. “We all fulfilled our duties, Revali,” she says. “We may finally find peace.”

_ Even Link? _ he wants to ask, but he hasn’t the strength to as Zelda lays him back down. She goes over to Urbosa and Daruk, checking on them, as he drifts into half-consciousness. 

He’s not sure how long it takes for Link to return, but the echo of boots down a stone corridor bleeds into where they rest, and it shakes Revali awake enough to see his entrance. He hardly looks any different from how he did aboard Medoh once he had freed the beast - cheeks flushed from jogging, skin shining with sweat; no obvious new scars or injuries. He’s just as dirt-clad as the princess, and he’s wearing his old champion’s tunic instead of Rito garb, but it reassures Revali to know for certain he hasn’t been felled a second time, though the knowledge does nothing to relieve the clench in his chest upon seeing him. 

Link runs straight towards Zelda, who is now kneeling beside Mipha, carrying a few waterskins. He hands one to her, and she, without a word, immediately starts pulling the Zora princess into a sitting position to help her drink. He brings the second waterskin to Daruk and Urbosa, helping the latter begin to drink before pulling out his sheikah slate. He taps a few times on it, and several chunks of rock materialize in front of him, clearly meant as food for Daruk. After another check on Urbosa to make sure she can drink all right, he comes over, finally, to Revali. 

He tries to sit up on his own again, but Link steps in to help before he can make a full attempt - and probably better that he did, with how badly Revali’s wings shake. Link opens up the waterskin and gently urges him to open his beak. He does so - he’s too overwhelmed to feel any real embarrassment for needing the help. And when the water first hits his throat, any cursory shame is long forgotten, replaced by the desperate need to drink. 

Link pours slowly so as not to overwhelm him, but allows him to drink most of the skin. Eventually, he does stop, despite Revali’s eagerness, and holds up a finger, asking him to wait. He then brings the waterskin back to Zelda and Mipha, pouring it over the latter’s head. Revali’s not sure how much that will help with how shrivelled she is, but perhaps it’s necessary. Link starts tapping away at his slate again, then, and just like the rocks, real food materializes from familiar blue light - stew, seemingly, in wooden bowls. He does the same thing for Urbosa, and when he returns, the same for Revali as well. 

He accepts being spoonfed without issue, though the first few spoonfuls immediately make him feel ill - not for the quality, but for how unused his stomach is to having food in it once again. He manages not to retch, Link rubbing his back as he shudders, and does eat at least a quarter of the bowl. Even after he can eat no more, Link stays with him, his hand on his back, looking at him with clear worry as he fights to keep his meal down. He can hear Daruk in the background, likely talking Urbosa through her own struggles, and then he can hear Mipha’s heaves as she fails to suppress the urge as Zelda comforts her. But Link doesn’t leave him. 

Eventually, he’s able to calm his stomach enough to relax a little. When he notices this, Link pulls out the slate, tapping at it. Revali is about to protest, knowing he’s unable to eat more despite his wishes to, but instead Link just shows him the screen. It appears as if he’s written something, though with a much more uniform lettering system rather than handwriting. 

_ I’m glad you’re alive. Are you okay? _

“I... think so,” Revali says, testing his voice once more. It’s still raspy and raw, but it works at least. “Are you all right?”

He nods and smiles gently, and it makes Revali’s heart ache to see it, even now. Then his expression shifts into something more awkward as he clearly hesitates over something. Revali looks slightly inquisitively at him, and Link must take it as a cue, wrapping his arms around him in a similar way to what Zelda first did. 

He’s hot - Revali forgot how high his body temperature was, but it hits him now more than anything else. He’s clearly tense, the muscles of his arms and shoulders hard from flexing, but he still holds Revali so gently. There’s a light tremor running through him, so small it’s almost unnoticeable, but Revali knows his own is worse, so he doesn’t say anything - just accepts the embrace. 

He must lose consciousness again, then, because the next thing he opens his eyes to is a horse. They’re already outside the cavern, and he’s draped over Link’s back. The sun is low in the sky - not quite sunset, but not far off, and not a cloud in sight. Mipha and Urbosa are astride another horse, pure white with a gold mane, while Daruk stands next to them, looking much more haggard in proper sunlight. 

Link starts maneuvering Revali off of him. He’s not much help in the matter, still half-asleep. “I’m sorry, Daruk,” he can hear Zelda say as Link steadies him on his feet. “We only have the two horses. You can wait here, if you like, and one of us will return with some transportation. Otherwise… I’m afraid you’ll have to walk.”

Link lets go of Revali to quickly sign something at Zelda, then begins lifting him up onto the horse as best he can. “Link says he has a very large horse stabled nearby, one that you’d likely be able to ride,” Zelda says. “I can wait with you here in the meantime.”

Daruk takes a moment to reply. “I’ll go as far as I can,” he says firmly. “But if we can pick up the horse on the way… Or a cart or somethin’...” 

“Of course we will,” Zelda assures him. “Please don’t push yourself too much. Tell us if you need to rest, or stop entirely.”

After making sure he’s settled in, Link gestures for Zelda, who he also helps (albeit far more efficiently and gracefully) onto the horse behind Revali, who can already feel himself drifting off again. 

“I wanna say don’t worry about me, Princess,” Daruk replies, “but I’ll take you up on that, actually.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even after being barely revived zelda still nags revali about his love life and thats why i love her. more revali & zelda friendship NOW

Revali is in and out of consciousness often for the next several days. He knows they reached the stable that night, and rested there. After they got Daruk his horse - and who knows where Link found one that enormous - their travel became much quicker, and they didn’t rest again until they reached Kakariko Village. He knows they were put up in some sort of inn, and from there it’s a blur of people nursing them back to health.

Finally, he wakes one morning with relative ease - his eyes lack the same heaviness they did previously, his breath is level, and though he knows he is still weak, the severe dehydration and hunger have been reduced to much more manageable levels, allowing him to start slowing regain a normal appetite. This morning is punctuated by heavy rains; the soft drops of water on soil and wood is more comforting than he would have expected. 

Link sits in a chair beside his bed, head lolling with sleep. Revali wonders how long he’s been sitting there - was he waiting for him to wake up? Keeping guard for too long?

He considers reaching out and touching him, but before he can, he’s interrupted by a voice he doesn’t recognize. “Finally properly awake I see,” it says. He whips his head around, revealing the woman who spoke - a very elderly Sheikah woman, fiddling with something at one of the many dressers. She nods at Link. “He and the princess have been waiting very eagerly for the four of you to recover enough to talk to.”

He looks at Link again, who doesn’t seem to have been disturbed by the woman. “How long was I out for?” he asks, not really sure what else to say. 

“Six days, if you count when they found you,” she replies, turning away from the dresser to face him. It seems she was lighting incense. “A good three and a half in our care. You gave us all quite the shock, Champion Revali of the Rito.” 

“Yes, I imagine so,” he says quietly, mostly to himself. She smiles at him, a bit of a twinkle in her eye. 

“I don’t imagine you recognize me then,” she says, walking over to another nearby chair. “It has been a century, and we only directly spoke a handful of times, so I suppose that’s to be expected.” 

He scrutinizes her more closely, and though he does begin to recognize some of her features, he cannot place her. He opens his beak to say something - he’s not even sure what - but she speaks first. “I am Impa. Surely you at least remember the name?” 

_ Ah, _ he thinks. “Yes. Advisor to the royal family, yes? Princess Zelda mentioned you several times.” 

Impa chuckles, pulling herself up into the chair, her short stature making it a little difficult. “Yes, that’s correct. I am now the current elder, though who knows for how much longer,” she says, sighing as she settles into the seat. “These old bones aren’t what they used to be, after all.” There’s a twinkle in her eye when she focuses her gaze back on Revali. “You’re looking quite well for your age, though."

He coughs a bit awkwardly. He’s not sure how to respond to that, and his old bravado hasn’t quite come back to him yet with his weakness. 

“I cannot tell you the exact details of how you find yourself here,” she says, expression turning more serious, though no less warm. “I imagine that only the Goddess herself knows the answer to that. Our best guess is that your spirits were held captive by the Calamity, and when he was defeated, you returned to the world of the living instead of moving on to the dead.” She pulls out a long pipe from within her robes, along with a pouch with what’s likely pipeweed and some matches. “Whether your bodies were preserved somehow, or recreated by the Goddess, I cannot say. But you’re hardly more than skin and bones, currently, as if you’re bodies truly had been waiting a century, living off their reserves. You’ll be confined to bedrest for a few more weeks, at least, while you recover.” She glances at one of the other beds, lighting her pipe. “I daresay Mipha is having the hardest time of it, though. Poor thing hasn’t woken properly yet.” 

Revali follows Impa’s gaze to see Mipha in another nearby bed, clearly washed out and dry, as well as the other two champions asleep in their own beds on the other side. She’s always been small - far shorter than most of her people, and a fraction of the size of her father - but now she looks frail and weak in a way he never really considered her before. A lump of pity grows in his throat. 

“And the other two?” he asks, looking back at Impa. She smiles. 

“Doing better,” she assures him. “Daruk is progressing quickly, in particular. He’s already able to go for short walks. We’ve already sent word to Death Mountain - he’ll likely be journeying home soon, where he’ll recover better.” She blows out a stream of sweet smoke before continuing. “Urbosa will need more time, but she awoke properly yesterday. She’s a far cry from her past power - I imagine she would rather recover more fully before making the trek to the desert and facing her people. And she will likely need more time to think about her role in their lives.” 

He certainly understands that. The thought of having his own people behold him at his weakest - not a triumphant champion returning from battle, but a feeble thing unable to even wield his bow - is distasteful at best. 

Impa seems to pick up on his feelings. “We haven’t sent news to the Rito yet,” she assures him. “Though I cannot guarantee the news won’t reach them, and quicker than you might like, even with the distance it has to cover. But I wouldn’t worry too much.” She makes a waving gesture in the air, as if to clear away her smoke. “But enough of such talk. How are you feeling?”

He takes a moment to think before answering. “Better than before,” he says. 

“Any pain?” Impa asks, and he shakes his head. 

“No, nothing more than some aches,” he replies. ‘I am still quite hungry.” 

“I’ll have some food brought,” she says. “But don’t eat too much - your stomach has shrunk quite a bit, and is still unused to being full.” 

He remembers how sick he felt the first time, and nods. “Thank you, Impa,” he says, far more sincerely than he’s used to. 

She stamps out her pipe and sets it on a side table. “It’s my pleasure, Champion Revali. You have all done us a great service.” She then shuffles out of the chair, almost hopping onto the floor. “If you wake him, I’m sure Link would be very pleased to see you’re up,” she says, just as she’s turning to move towards the entrance. “He’s been worried sick about you all.” 

He looks at Link, who’s still dozing in the chair. He can get a much better look at him now than when he boarded Medoh, or when he and Zelda found them. He looks exhausted - heavy bags under his eyes, sallow skin, slightly matted hair. Revali can see a yellow-green bruise on his left cheek, and several scabs on his hands. He feels bad waking the other man, and hesitates to reach out to him at first. Even when he does, he can’t bring himself to properly touch him - but he doesn’t have to, for the light brush of his feathers against Link’s shoulder is enough to rouse him. 

He blinks awake, and Revali retracts his wing quickly. It takes him a moment to collect himself, but when he sees Revali he shoots right out of his chair, eyes wild, mouth opening in a gasp. For a second it looks like he’s about to speak, but then he pulls out the slate on his hip and taps at it furiously before shoving it in the other’s face. 

_ You’re awake. How are you feeling _ , Revali reads. 

“Better than dead,” he replies, though it lacks any real sarcasm. “I hear I have whatever power of the Goddess the princess wielded to thank for that.” 

_ I think so _ , Link writes.  _ I don’t really know what happened. _

He wants to point out that he was there for it, but holds his tongue. Such a battle must have been traumatic - Revali can’t fault him for that. 

There’s a long pause where neither of them say anything, Link twitching uncomfortably. Revali can feel the weight of all the unspoken worries hanging from him, and takes pity. “Impa was here while you were sleeping,” he says. “She believes none of us will be able to leave for several weeks, with the exception of Daruk. I’m to be confined to this bed until I have some strength back.” The thought of it suddenly begins to feel far more bitter than it did when she told him initially, though he knows, logically, that it’s a sensible precaution. “Though I see you’re no less than before,” he remarks. Once the words leave him, he realizes how flirtatious it sounds. 

It must fly over Link’s head, because he doesn’t react with any kind of embarrassment. He looks a little sad, actually, as he writes his reply.  _ I was when I was revived. Not as bad as you, but still weak, _ he writes.  _ I didn’t even remember who I was.  _ Now, he won’t even look Revali in the eyes, letting his untrimmed bangs fall in his own.  _ I’m still missing a lot. _

He can’t help the wave of sympathy that washes over him. Link looks honestly ashamed - his head bowed, shoulders tensed. Some small part of Revali wants to hold him, but he makes no effort to try. 

“What do you remember?” he asks, and the gentleness of his own voice startles him. 

_ Fragments _ , Link writes.  _ Mostly after becoming a champion.  _ He hesitates before writing more.  _ We were friends I think. _

The statement surprises Revali, to be sure. It must show on his face, because Link writes more in a panicked fashion.  _ Were we not?  _

“...Not close,” Revali says, fibbing a bit. “We didn’t see each other that often, and when we did, it was typically for official events.”  _ And I was hostile to you all the time _ , he doesn’t say. 

Link looks forlorn, and it makes Revali wonder what memories he could possibly have recovered that made him think they were such good friends. He wants to apologize, in a way, but the Hylian beats him to it. 

_ I’m sorry, _ he writes.  _ I must not remember right. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. _

“No, it’s not discomfort,” Revali replies, a bit too quick, and Link looks at him quizzically. “Just… surprised, is all.” 

Link considers that for a moment, brows furrowed, before hesitantly writing a reply.  _ I don’t remember a lot, _ it reads.  _ Mostly just impressions. My memories of you are fond, so I thought we must have been friends. _

Revali swallows hard. He has no idea what to say to that - all the information he’s taken in is starting to overwhelm him, and he knows he isn’t quite in his right mind. He puts a wing over his face to hide it, in the end, half-feigning a headache. 

_ Too much? _ Link writes, and Revali nods wordlessly. The Hylian settles back in his chair awkwardly. 

They’re saved by Zelda rushing into the inn, followed by a Sheikah man Revali doesn’t recognize, who’s carrying a tray of food. She nearly sprints to his side, opposite Link, and throws her arms around him without a word. He awkwardly returns the embrace, genuinely glad to see her. 

“You’re finally up,” she says breathlessly, and it sounds like she’s about to start crying. “Oh, Revali, it’s so good to see you properly.” 

“Lovely to see you as always, Zelda,” he replies, deciding to forgo any honorifics. She laughs, bright and gentle and only slightly exhausted, as she pulls away, still keeping her hands on his shoulders for a moment. 

“How are you feeling?” she asks. He feels like he’s going to tire quickly of the question. 

“Fine, fine,” he says, waving her off. “No pain anywhere.” 

She steps back and sits in the chair Impa had to allow the Sheikah man to place the tray on the bedside table. There’s stew and bread and water, as well as some fruit. He pushes himself a little more upright, and tries his best not to show what a struggle the motion is. 

“Impa said she already talked to you about your condition,” Zelda says. “Don’t worry, you’ll be up and about before you know it.” 

Link stands up at this point and signs something to Zelda - Revali thinks something to do with him going outside for a bit. Zelda signs back  _ Okay, be careful _ , and then he shuffles out a bit awkwardly. 

There’s a pause before Zelda turns to the Sheikah man. “Could we have a moment alone, please?” she asks gently. 

He nods, jerky, like he’s trying to retain formality. “Of course, Princess,” he says. “Please let me know if you require anything else.” He leaves stiffly, and it almost makes Revali laugh.

When the man is gone, Zelda turns back to him. “Are you really feeling okay?” she asks, more accusatory than kind. 

“Yes, genuinely, I am all right,” he replies, a bit haughtily this time. “I will say something if my condition turns for the worse. In this instance, I’d like to recover as quickly as possible.” 

Her sharp gaze turns to relief. “Good. That’s reassuring to hear.” She takes a deep breath in through her nose, out with her mouth, as if to calm herself. “Let’s not talk of what happened right now,” she suggests. “I think those conversations are better saved for when things have calmed, somewhat. I don’t want to overwhelm you.” 

As curious as he is, he can feel his brain struggling to process everything. “Agreed,” he says with a sigh. “For now, I think it’d just like to eat. And perhaps hear some of what plans you’ve begun to form these past few days.”

“It’d be my pleasure,” she replies, reaching over to grab the stew for him. Before she hands it over, she says, “If you need help eating, I can do so. I won’t tell anyone.” 

He tests holding the bowl with his wings, and finds it manageable, so takes it from her. “I appreciate the gesture,” he says, “but for now, I think I can manage.” He brings the bowl to his beak and slowly drinks from it. 

She smiles at him. “I’m glad to see some strength has already returned to you,” she says quietly. Then she sits up a bit straighter, perking herself up. “Plans, then. We haven’t discussed very much, to be honest - mostly it’s just been between Impa and me. Link has hardly left the inn.” She pauses, and he takes another drink of stew. “Did -” she starts, then shakes her head. “No, not the time. Anyway, we’ve mostly been talking about where to start. Many of the guardians are still active, and we’re not sure if they’re still corrupted or not. If they are, the current plan is to destroy them - it not, they still don’t have any orders to follow currently, and might wreak havoc if they’re not adequately recalibrated.” She sighs. “Then there’s the overall issue of restoring the kingdom. I don’t even know where to start with that. And researching a way to get rid of the malice - that will take time. It’ll be impossible to rebuild the castle with all of it still there.”

He nods along as she speaks, slowly making his way through the food. He’s filling up far more quickly than he’s used to - he doubts he’ll be able to eat anything else but the stew. 

“We’ll be staying here for as long as you all do,” she continues, “so we have plenty of time to come up with more detailed plans and goals. When we leave, I think it will be to travel to the other four nations, and re-establish relations.” 

“Sensible,” he replies. He doesn’t press her on anything - they both know the tasks before her are far too large, and now, at least, is not the time for doubt. 

“Yes, I think so,” she agrees. “We’ll need all the help we can get.” She pauses with a sigh. “I’ve told Link he doesn’t have to come along with me - Goddess knows he’s fulfilled his duty several times over already - but he insists. I’m grateful, but I wish he’d just take some time to rest.” 

“I doubt he knows any other way to live,” Revali says softly, setting his bowl back on the tray and looking towards the door. Zelda sighs. 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” Her expression turns to something wistful. “To be honest,” she admits, “I don’t really know what I’d do without him.” She fidgets a bit uncomfortably before speaking again. “I know I shouldn’t ask,” she says apologetically, “but did something happen between you two before I came in?” 

“He…” Revali starts, shifting his gaze from the door to Zelda. “He thought we were much closer, before, than we were. Apparently he’s lost much of his memory.” He pauses for a moment. “He said he was  _ fond _ of me,” he finishes, as if the word fond was some kind of affront. 

“I mean, he was,” Zelda says, blunt enough to cause Revali to stare at her. “Did you never pick up on that?” 

“He was no more friendly with me than the other champions,” he says defensively. “And surely he spoke with them far more frequently. Mipha was his childhood friend, for Goddess’ sake.” 

“Revali,” she says, a mix of bemused and exasperated, “if he acts like that with people you know he’s close with, and he acts the same with you, how does that make you think he  _ isn’t _ fond of you?” 

He opens his beak to talk, then promptly shuts it. Then, grumpily, he says, “Well, I assured him that we were not close.” 

She smacks her forehead in frustration. “You boys,” she says, just as an overwrought mother. “Honestly.” 

“I’m not wrong,” he protests. 

“You’re an idiot is what you are,” she replies. “A century later, and you still cannot, for the life of you, let him know of any of your affection.” 

“I don’t want to under any pretenses, thank you,” he bites out. “It’s difficult enough as it is without adding any falsehoods, and certainly not in this situation.” He huffs. “Unlikely as it is that it will happen, any confessions will be given on the grounds that we are equals.” 

“All right,” she says, hold up a hand, “I get it. So long as you’re not just being difficult for the sake of it.” 

“I am not,” he says. “I just - now is not the time for such things, Zelda,” he says. It comes out more tired than he intends. 

Her expression turns to one of sympathy. “I’m sorry,” she says, “you’re right. I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.” 

“It’s fine,” he replies, watching her stand from her seat. 

“I’ll get you something to read,” she says, as though she hadn’t heard him. “So you don’t get too bored.” 

“It’s fine, Zelda,” he says more sharply. “Though some reading material would be nice.” 

She stops for a moment, and just looks at him in an odd, inscrutable way. Then she smiles. “I’m truly glad you’re all right, Revali,” she says.

“I should hope so,” he grumbles, and her bell-like laughter at that is a comfort he never realized he missed. 

“I’ll be back with some books,” she says, heading for the door, and he waves a goodbye to her before relaxing back into his bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever stop writing revali & link overtraining due to the immense pressure placed upon them since birth and how link was never meant to be a fighter? no. moving on

It takes him a full week to be able to get out of bed on his own, then a further three weeks of physical therapy until he’s given the go-ahead to start easing his way back into any training. He can fly a bit, too, but he can’t yet create his own updraft like he used to. Part of him wonders if that ability is gone for good after he gave it to Link, thinking his own demise was near, but Link revealed quite quickly he was no longer able to utilize the power, and Daruk has been able to use his shield, so the likelihood is slim. Urbosa has been progressing similarly, though she spends more time relaxing than Revali, and Mipha is still in the early stages of rehabilitation - though he’s heard she might be sent home, as it might help her recover better.

His people heard word of his return not long after Daruk made it back to his home, which was a couple weeks ago - six in total since the end of the Calamity. He received the message that some of their warriors are now journeying to meet him here, and though he knows the trek is long and it will take several more weeks, he’s dreading it. He’s not yet ready to face them, not in his current state. 

He spends much of his time in the nearby shrine, training. Now that Link has unlocked them all, all the champion’s slates work fine as keys - and Zelda was able to do a bit more fiddling and unlock a few more features, as well, including a map of Hyrule and a notepad, similar to Link’s. The shrine provides a sort of guardian dummy to fight against, and Revali has fought it dozens upon dozens of times now. He’s only supposed to spend a couple hours here a day, at most, but it’s been closer to six today. He’s lost count of how many times he’s killed the dummy. 

He’s just about to re-activate the trial when he hears the lift come down. Someone to come drag him back, then. He half-sighs, half-pants from exertion, and puts his slate away in the pouch of his belt. 

Link emerges from the lift with a dark expression. This, Revali doesn’t expect - typically it’s Zelda or Urbosa who corrals him back to town, nagging him for overworking himself. Link, for his part, has mostly been helping Mipha, or hovering restlessly around Impa’s house. 

“Come to collect me?” Revali asks, nonchalant, settling his bow on his back. Link had had it - had given it back to him the day after he woke up properly. 

Link stalks up to him, already writing into his slate. When he reaches Revali, he shoves the tablet in his face.  _ You’re going to hurt yourself like this. Stop. _

“I’m fine,” Revali says, pushing Link’s hand out of his face. “I haven’t gotten hurt.” 

_ You’re shaking _ , reads the slate after another quick round of tapping.  _ Your feathers are singed. This has gone past training. _

“What do you suggest I do, then?” he asks, eyes narrowing. “This is already far less than the training I’m used to. I can’t just wait for my strength to return on its own - didn’t you do at least this much, yourself?” 

Link’s mouth thins into a straight line, clearly unhappy. Revali waits a moment for him to say something more, but when he doesn’t, he scoffs and walks towards the lift. Link’s heavy footsteps follow behind him, and they ride up in silence. 

When they exit the shrine, Link stops him, grabbing his wing. He acquiesces, despite his annoyance, waiting for Link to write what he wants to say. 

_ Go on a hunting trip with me, _ it reads, and the firm expression on his face reveals it’s not much of a request. 

“ I very much doubt you could convince Impa to let me leave,” he retorts. 

_ She will if I’m with you, _ Link replies.  _ You want to train. This is better than doing the same fight over and over, and the risks are lower. _

He glances between the slate and Link’s face for a moment, then sighs. “Fine. I concede your point. When do we leave.” 

_ Day after tomorrow. No training until then. I’ll get supplies ready.  _ He taps a little more.  _ It probably won’t take longer than a few days, though.  _

“A few days of freedom is better than none, I suppose,” Revali remarks, and turns to walk down the hill. “Come on, then. Before the others think you were meeting for some sort of swordplay rendezvous instead of collecting me for dinner.” 

He’s not really sure why he says that bit. Even with the added snark, it’s a fairly clear flirtation, and even in the dark he can see Link is flushed a bit when he jogs to catch up with him. It makes the silence of the walk back awkward, in a way Revali doesn’t know how to fix, so he just keeps his head high and shoulders straight like he isn’t the least bit uncomfortable. 

Link peels off to talk to Impa once they’re back in the village, leaving Revali to make his way to where the others have gathered for dinner, at the tables outside the general store. “Welcome back,” Urbosa says, eyebrow raised. “Enough training for one day?” 

“It was adequate,” he remarks, trying not to rise to the bait. He sits beside Zelda, who’s serving everyone, and across from Mipha, who’s wrapped in a blanket, though she doesn’t look so weary today. “You’re looking well,” he says to her. 

“I’m feeling a bit better today, yes,” she says. “Apparently my brother is coming to take me home in the next few days. I’m very excited to see what he properly looks like all grown up.” She smiles wistfully. “It’s a bit different than watching as a spirit, after all.” 

Urbosa hums her agreement. “Link mentioned to me that he had grown quite close with the Zora prince,” she says, her tone carefully casual even as she makes direct eye contact with Revali. 

“Really?” Mipha asks, her voice a bit off. “Oh, well. Isn’t that just like him though. Link always seems to be making friends wherever he goes.” 

“Indeed,” agrees Urbosa. “Thank you, Zelda,” then, as the princess sets down her plate in front of her. “I appreciate it.” 

Zelda smiles at her. “It’s the least I can do.” She then grabs Revali’s plate, seemingly having done Mipha’s first. “Link hasn’t mentioned much about Sidon to me, but to be honest, there hasn’t been many opportunities.” 

“We were exchanging stories one afternoon,” Urbosa says, “and he mentioned that the prince was very enthusiastic about his help. He apparently even called him his ‘most treasured friend of all time.’” 

Mipha settles a bit. Revali is significantly more tense. “It seems my brother has become quite earnest,” she says humorously. “Oh, I’m so looking forward to seeing him.” 

“It’ll be a reunion for the ages,” Urbosa agrees, apparently deciding to lay off now. He can see Zelda give her a sidelong look as she sets Revali’s plate in front of him, and the chief gives her an acknowledging wave over the back of her chair, where Mipha won’t see. 

Link joins them a few minutes later as Mipha recounts some childhood stories about her brother, but serves himself before Zelda gets the chance to. He squishes onto the bench beside Revali, who’s startled by the closeness, but makes room. 

“Oh, Link! Glad you could join us,” Mipha says. “I wasn’t sure if you would be, since you didn’t come back with Revali.”

He signs his reply, and Zelda immediately falls into the role of interpreter. “I had to talk with Impa. Revali and I are going on a hunting trip the day after tomorrow,” she says for him. 

Urbosa raises an eyebrow. “Is that so? Then it seems you won’t be around to say goodbye to Mipha. Her brother Sidon is coming to take her home so she can recover better.” 

Link looks surprised, and stops eating for a moment. Revali is sure he’s about to offer to delay - really, it’s the polite thing to do, and as much as he’s itching to get some action, Revali wouldn’t fault him for it. But instead he just signs a quick apology that Zelda relays, along with, “I’ll come visit you soon to see how you’re doing.” 

Mipha clearly looks disappointed. “I suppose it can’t be helped,” she says. “It has already been six weeks. I imagine you must be feeling quite restless.” 

He signs another quick apology before digging back into his food. Something in Revali’s chest feels swollen and warm, so he takes a long drink of water before tucking into his own meal. 

“Mipha, you were telling us about teaching Sidon to climb waterfalls,” Zelda says, breaking the silence. Mipha shakes herself a bit. 

“Right! Yes. Oh, he had such trouble with it…” 


End file.
